You Wish!
by Nonnahs
Summary: Let's get an indepth look at the Imadoki! characters Point of Views, shall we? Rated for slight swearing. Alternate Universe fic the story doesn't follow orig. story line
1. POV: Erika

**You Wish!**

This story is basically a PoV (Point of View) story for each of the characters. Do read, I'm much fun writing it:)

* * *

**Point of View: Erika **

Once upon a time...

Bullshit.

Fairy tales don't exist! They can't exist! Everything I've ever done and have ever been told was a lie. I, the extremely wealthy Erika Yanahara, have lost both of the two men I was destined to marry.

And to whom? They, the brothers, fell in love with...her.

Her and her disgusting peppy attitude. The way she fakes her enthusiasim to retain both of their attention disgusts me to no ends.

"Oh, I just want to be friends!"

Come off it. No one, not even a stupid hick from Hokkaido is that friendly. Honestly!

And who does she think she is to talk to Koki in such a carefree manner? She's as meaningless as the dirt under fingernails while I am the beautiful jewel of a industrilized company! There is no way I, a jewel, could have lost to some dirt!

I grew up, always being told I would marry into the Kugyo family and be protected by their wealth for the remainder of my life.

And then, **she** came along.

_She_ took all my dreams of a life I've spent years to prefect and stomped on them, as though she didn't know what damage she'd caused.

Well, let me tell you, she knew.

Her and her stupid fox. They knew. They knew everything.

She's as irritating as poison. Once she gets under your skin, you can't get her out. Thankfully, I saw past her and protected myself from her venemous intrusion on my perfect life.

Koki didn't **want** friends.

He didn't **need** friends.

He wanted flowers! That's all!

I've heard him say it before. Friends are useless, meaningless tools inorder for him to get exactly what he wants.

And I know what he wants! He doesn't want her!

He's been delluded by her false pretenses. She's not really a friend! She's just using him as a tool against the people of Meio High and against his family!

If it weren't for her, maybe he wouldn't have let down his family like he did.

Him, and Yoji! They're both the same, so irresponsible! I can't believe either of them. Yoji ditched the family and left everything up to Koki. And Koki has decided to run off to Hokkaido to marry that repulsive redneck.

And plant flowers.

While I, I have my manicures, pedicures and facials promptly every few days to keep my apperance perfect for him to fondly love.

And **she**. She just gets by with taking a shower everyday. But even that isn't enough to erase the gunk and grime that comes along with her.

I mean, honestly, she always has dirt on her face from that stupid garden club. She doesn't even like flowers! She started it because Koki likes them. The manipulative bitch.

Did anyone ever tell her that weeds are disgusting? That they kill the pure heart of flowers? My Koki's heart?

Once again, another reason to **hate** this girl.

And what's more is I can't believe that Saionji girl! They both assume that they can cut into the line and be recognized by my husband-to-be. Disgusting filth.

* * *

**You like? That's only chapter one. It was aimed at expressing Erika's feelings...the manga portrays her as a 2 Dimensional character.**

**I'm not Pro-Erika/Koki or anything...this is just a good way to get her feelings out. **

Review it!

-Shannon


	2. POV: Tsukiko

**Welcome to Chapter Two of "You Wish!". Enjoy 3 Please **Review**.  
**

**

* * *

**

**POV: Tsukiko**

I totally see Erika over there typing away into her labtop computer like a madman. She's so self-absorbed with her image it's pathetic.

Just because Tanpopo is prettier, friendlier and smarter than she is.

...Haha. Well, I wouldn't go as far as to say she's smarter but she can definitely teach the lesson for friendship. Seriously.

Friendship? God, I didn't know what the word really meant until Arisa had to shove the concept into my mind.

It wasn't what I, Koki and probably everyone at stuffy Meio High thought, even though we were the most elite minds that Japan had to offer.

Some country girl had to come in and show us. Aren't we pathetic? You'd think so.

She had a difficult time adjusting. Everyone downed her, dissing on her social status and her wealth. While we were all safe paying our tuition and having thousands upon thousands of dollars left over, she was stuck barely being able to pay for her tuition.

Now me, if I were her...I would have just quit. I, the sometimes over-dramatic yet weak-hearted Tsukiko Saionji could never handle being told I was disgusting. And then have other people agree.

Or push me out of the way, just because I was different.

I guess that's probably what made me like her so much. She could handle not just one, but all of that...and still have a smile on her face with no doubts on the path she chose.

She has and has always had faith in me. Even when I would deviously create plots to ruin her advances on Koki.

And the reason we're best friends? Beyond me. I guess it's just one of my scheming plans gone bad.

But it didn't go bad at all. It was actually...a good thing.

I'm a part of a group of friends that feel like family, I have a crazy boyfriend who is obsessed with his music (J-rock, what else?), a computer hacker and has lightning typing skills.

I have another close friend, Arisa, she's already a mother at 15...kinda gross, I know, but still...we're great friends. She's changed alot since she met Tanpopo.

She never had any friends and she dressed very skimpy-like. I guess she must have had a really low self-esteem since her mother was always sleeping around on her father.

Some role-model. Sheesh.

Oh, well, my parents aren't any better but...

Well, we're richer. That's all that matters.

Anyway, so that's Arisa...Koki? Oh. He's just...there. He doesn't connect with me the way he connects with Tanpopo. They were definitely made for eachother. I wish Erika would just see that and buzz off. She's like a mosquito. **Annoying**.

But it's nice that Koki hangs out with us when he could be off doing his own thing with all the other kids at school. I mean, really. He's popular, handsome, famous, rich and he eats lunch with us dorks from the planting club.

Well, he's tecnically the guy who approved all the stuff for it...so I guess he can't be too far from a dork at heart...right?

**RIGHT**?

Well, whatever. It doesn't mean anything to me anymore. We've quickly dominated the school with our club! We are victorious! peace sign

...Okay. I so did not just do that.

* * *

**End of Chapter two. Please tell me what you thought :) **

**-Shannon **


	3. POV: Arisa

**Hi guys! Sorry I've been a bit...lacking in updates for this chapter but this one is complete...I don't have a set time table for this story but please note that all main/supporting characters will have atleast one chapter dedicated to their POV, if not two. Reminder that POV means **POINT OF VIEW**. Next Update Expected: 12/23/05**

**  
PLEASE REVIEW.**

**

* * *

POV: Arisa**

oO What are Tsukiko and Erika doing? I most definitely did not miss the dirty look Erika threw at Tsukiko when she paused from typing her inane and queer "diary log". Gosh, who keeps those things? I mean, come on, get to the 21st century with, what's this? Blogs?

Well, I can't be too much better. I'm writing something on my labtop right now too...haha. I suck.

Anyway, my son, Takito, is almost ten months old. Ogata's not at school today, bless his soul, he's at home with the baby while my father is away on a business trip. I've applied for forums to be homeschooled and those should come back to me with the approval from the administration (and mainly Koki's approval) within a week.

I'm so glad I'm in the group with Koki. How else would I be able to explain to the administration that I had had a baby with Ogata at such a young age? Only the people in the planting club knew about this. Thankfully, Koki will vouch for me. What a great guy he is.

I envy him. He can pick any girl he wants and do _anything_ he wants to do. He has enough money to buy every dress in the mall for Tanpopo.

Sigh...

Oh well, Ogata's good enough for me. I love him so much. I'm really proud of him for accepting the duty to become a father. He does an amazing job of it. Even though we're almost sixteen, we live together in an apartment that our parents rented for us and we take care of the baby.

This morning I was in a rush and I ran out the door before he did. The Planting Club had called a meeting for something, though I didn't know what until later when found out it was something ridiculous. "What color looks better on Tsukiko when she puts flowers in her hair? What about Tanpopo's color?"

Bless his soul, Ogata stayed home. He called my cellphone later and told me that he'd watch Takito today. I felt unbelievably guilty but he reassured me that he "didn't feel like coming in today" and has "enough sick days saved up to last the rest of the year."

So, anyway, thats why he's at home. I wish he didn't do that, I miss him so much right now. Who am I going to sneak to the bathroom with, now? ;)

What? Don't look at me that way. We **DO** share an apartment, you know. It's not like we don't...do...

Okay, ANYWAY.

Yoji is overseas, Tsukiko and Flippy are xx+xy.

Oh wow. I have to stop that ASAP. XX+XY? WTF IS WRONG WITH ME?

Translation, they're both madly in love with eachother. Though...I never see Flippy show any emotion about anything...except the prospect of stabbing things with sharp and pointy objects. Oh well, she doesn't exactly have the most beautiful emotional aura around her either. She only liked Koki for his money at first. Hehe..

Annnyway, I'm **sooo **excited for our winter dance. Ogata and Koki we nominated for hottest guys in the class. Since it kept ending up being a tie, they're both going to represent our class when the festivities really kick off. Guess who get to be up there to celebrate this? Tanpopo and I! We weresoooo excited that we invited Tsukiko and Flippy to cut the tape which will officially start off the winter dance.

It's sounds like lots of fun. I'm super excited, as I should be. Tanpopo, Tsukiko and I are going out tomorrow to get our salon treatment. Tanpopo, at first, refused completely but now I think she's given in. Especially since Tsukiko said she'd pay for it. Aww...Poor Tanpopo.

She's really independant and I know she didn't want to take Tsukiko's money, even though we all know she could barely scrap by with tuition and apartment fees.

And the **NERVE** of Erika then proceeding to ask Tanpopo, sweetly, if she could come along too. **What nerve**. I can't believe that girl.

And Tanpopo, friendly as always, agreed. I wish she wasn't so naive and innocent that way. Erika is the one trying to break them up. Erika has no friends because she's a bitch. End of story.

Then again...before I met Tanpopo, I didn't have any friends either.

And yeah, I probably was a whore and a bitch. But...now I care about myself. Tanpopo taught me that and I guess she's out to save another soul. Gah.

She's just setting herself up for failure, I know it. Why can't she see through Erika's act? Feh...

Tanpopo's so simple-minded sometimes.

But I guess that's one thing I love about her. :)

* * *

** FINITO! End of Chapter Three. Did you like? I may have portrayed her a bit OOC but it seemed to fit well with her. :) Don't forget to review, I read them all and I really apperciate them. They give me encouragement to continue this story!**

**LOVE, 5H4NN0N. **


End file.
